


being watched

by Scorpion2523



Category: DCU, Son of Batman (2014), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Halloween, Marvel exists only as a comic book publisher, References to Marvel, Romance, Thriller, based on saw & scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpion2523/pseuds/Scorpion2523
Summary: On Halloween night; Beast Boy and Terra plan a prank with the members of the Titans; although what they don't know and that they may be being watched by a masked man.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Raven/Damian Wayne, Rose Wilson/Jason Todd (Mentioned)
Kudos: 7





	being watched

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction here on the platform

\- Titans Tower; Jump city ... October 31, 2018.-

The Titans were preparing for Halloween night; Damian helped Ravena fix and put on some Halloween decorations; like spiders and witches ... while Garfield and Tara; they tidied up the place since everyone loved Halloween.

While Jaime and Donna prepared the sweets and desserts.

Raven - hey Damian your fantasy is ready my love ?. - Ravena asked her boyfriend, since everyone knew that he had made a fantasy but he had not revealed what his fantasy was; nor did Raven know what Damian's Fantasy was.

Damian - and a suppressed Rachel; even Logan already asked me ... besides everyone else in this tower including Conner ... but I reminded him that he had to get the Sandsmark ... and he stopped filling me up.

Raven didn't know what Damian's fantasy was and besides being very curious to know what the fantasy was like.

He also remembered the prank that Mutano had made last year.

\- Flashback; last year. -

Damian and Raven arrived at the Halloween party; when a smoke bomb was dropped on the tower and the Titans entered the fighting position; and went to the alleged site of the attack; when they heard a horn sound; scaring them and they were irritated by Garfield's prank.

\- End of Flashback. -

Damian and Raven exchanged looks; when they saw Beast boy and land approaching.

Garfield- hey Damian and Rachel, how are you? asked Garfield; since since Damian showed him the bat-cave; Garfield was very grateful since he was a huge Batman fan. In addition to winning a Batarang and a Birdarang from Damian ... in addition to a Wingdings from Dick ... since he was a big fan of the family bar.

\- Later. -

Garfield and Tara Markov woke up to prepare their pranks ... but they saw that there was no one in the tower ... except a Ghostface statue whose costume was a version of the Dead by daylight game; although they wanted to make fun of the statue, they didn’t dare make fun of it since that Statue was supposed to be a celebration and Kory warned them not to make fun of the tower’s decoration.

And they decided to obey the order of the leader of the Titans.

They sat while watching a movie to distract themselves; the film was going well and the couple was fine; when no explanation was given, it changed to the movie Hostel ... which was the movie that Garfield and Tara were afraid of ...

Garfield - what the fuck is this who changed the tv? - Garfield wondered scared since he never imagined that the TV would move alone to the movie he was so afraid to watch.

That was when he looked back and saw that the statue was still in place ... that's when they were relieved when they got a call from Kory asking how they were doing.

Kory - hello Gar, here and Kory ... me and Dick; we want to know if everything is fine there? asked Leader to his friends; since she and her boyfriend had gone out to settle some issues- is everything okay there ?. Soon Dick and I will return to the Tower ... Damian and Ravena went to Azarath to visit Ravena's mother ... Jaime went to find Traci ... but we will arrive in time for the Halloween party.

Tara and Garfield, returned to see the film Halloween (1978); that it was Damian and Ravena's favorite movie ... as well as being considered one of the biggest suspensions of the Slasher genre; whose new film had just come out two weeks ago; being that they had seen it in the premiere and they loved this sequence and considered it the best of all sequences.

While watching the movie, they were holding hands ... even they were dating for a while ... the weather in Jump city; has been tense since Deathstroke's death; being that until now nobody had any clue of the killer ... although the investigations proved that the person who killed the Deathstroke; managed to defeat him very easily; caught the attention of the Titans since Deathstroke has already beaten the entire justice league although he was defeated by the green archer, in addition to being defeated by Azrael, as the DNA of Jean Paul vallery was altered making his abilities greater or higher than Deathstroke.

Garfield - Ever since Deathstroke died, criminals and mercenaries have been scared. - Garfield revealed to his girlfriend leaving her suppressed; even she had followed the news of Slade Wilson's death; but I did not imagine that Criminals and Mercenaries were afraid of what was happening. - as far as I know; was that in addition to the killer killing Slade; he also dismembered his arm and beheaded Slade alive.

Garfield's revelation made Tara shocked at the kind of evil that humans were capable of; although the Titans were collaborating in the investigations ... in addition to being aware that Rose Wilson, Slade's only living daughter, was aware of the event since Jason Todd was dating her; although there were rumors that she was looking for her father's killer to thank ... and not p unite the person in charge; since she hated her own father.

Tara - I thought Rose was one-eyed like Slade; but from what I hear, only Slade was one-eyed. - Tara commented about Rose; since it was rumored that Rose was one-eyed; but she herself revealed that this was a lie.

After the film ends; Garfield was about to mount his pranks when they saw that his buckets of water were gone.

He then started to think something was going on at the Tower of the Titans ...

But before they could call Dick; the lights went out ...

Making both of them use the cell phone lights ... the atmosphere in the tower was very quiet ... while they both walked one of the buckets of Beast boy ended up falling in Garfield ... which was very cold; since someone had put a lot of Ice in the water.

Garfield kept walking. As he watched, he saw the Ghostface statue again.

When his cell phone started ringing, and he saw an unknown number.

Garfield - hello.

Unknown - hello

Garfield - who's talking? asked Garfield; since the person on the call used something to disguise the voice.

Unknown - speak your name and I say mine.

Garfield hung up the phone thinking it was a tower; while they went hand in hand with Tara; going to the tower generator.

When your phone rang again.

Unknown - hello again. said the Stranger, making Garfield angry. - where are you ?.

Garfield - why do you want to know? Garfield asked irritably, about to hang up on him.

The stranger just answered.

Unknown - to know what I'm looking at? - replied the stranger leaving Garfield terrified of the situation.

He turned to look at Tara and saw that she didn't understand what was going on in the tower.

He started to be terrified that he was being watched by an intruder; besides your girlfriend doesn't understand anything.

He heard his cell phone ring again; and saw that it was the unknown again; after answering he put the voice live

Unknown - hello Garfield; I want to play with you; you have been making many pranks with others to make a living; but today you will play for yours. said the Stranger. - I am watching you; and I know they are in the generator room; so I want to play ... you have 120 seconds to find out where I am; otherwise I will have run away taking files from the tower ... for the game to begin.

Garfield and Terah were frightened as a Stranger was watching them.

They then started to leave the generator room; when they saw a tape recorder on the spot.

Garfield took the recorder.

Unknown - hello Garfield; if you are hearing this; I will give you a hint of a location with a clue where I am. - Said the Unknown on the tape recorder about to give the first clue. - what what; if I enter without authorization; he would get angry ... I have to run so he doesn't reach me.

The tape ended; however due to nervousness they could not think straight.

Besides looking at the clock on the clock. and saw that now they only had 104 seconds.

That's when they heard the tape again.

And they realized where the place was; their room; they went in and saw another recorder.

Unknown - here's the next puzzle. - said the voice causing a dread in both. - what what; I can be used by one or more people; but when I am not used ... am I nothing at all ?.

Both analyzed the track.

Without knowing that they were being filmed by the Unknown.

They both stood there thinking; with fear taking over and leaving the environment terrified.

Garfield was about to try to call one of his friends; when he saw a video on TV; and in it they saw a masked man with a Ghostface mask; holding the dagger with blood; waving.

Unknown - don't try to cheat - said the Unknown alerting Garfield. - now you two only have 100 seconds; for trying to cheat. - after you finish talking, tv hung up; leaving Garfield and Tara were terrified.

Until Tara realized what the charade meant.

They found a tape recorder.

Unknown - here's the penultimate clue; listen carefully. said the Stranger. - only used several times; but when nothing is used but what does it work for me ?.

After hearing the penultimate clue; they started thinking about something that was used a lot, but it was nothing else it worked.

Garfield started thinking about what Batman would do in a situation like this.

And he found a possible answer; and went to see behind the TV but saw nothing.

Until they turned on the recorder again and played the tape and saw what it was about.

That's when they checked next to the fridge and saw a tape recorder next to it.

Unknown - if you are hearing this; here's the clue to my location - said the Stranger. - to get to the place; I need to go up to look at the sun.

That's when they realized it and went to the roof of the tower ... but when they got to the place; I did not see no one but a tablet that read play me.

After seeing they saw the Unknown besides wearing the Ghostface mask he wore the same costume that the statue had.

Did Ghostface say

Ghostface - Happy Halloween; you have been trolled. - Ghostface said taking off his mask revealing that everything was a prank and that he was Damian. - surprise sidney. - Damian said talking like the panic movie.

While the other Titans appeared including the cyborg.

It was then that Garfield and Tara realized that the Titans had paid back.

Damian - when you trolled us last year; we decided to pay back - revealed Damian explaining the plan. - we watched the Saw and Scream franchise to plan ... and I had this costume made together with the voice modifier ... and you two were trolled and I still filmed everything - the Titans laughed since after waiting a year; they finally paid back on Beast and Earth; who also laughed after seeing that they were trolled.

Although then everyone celebrated Halloween.

Dick wore a spiderman costume; while Kory wore a darth Vader costume; Beast Boy wore a Batman costume; while land wore a ghost spider costume.

Jamie wore a Captain America costume; and his girlfriend Traci Thurston wore a green lantern costume.

And Damian and of course he wore his Ghostface costume; Raven wore a Witch costume.

During the dance; Damian looked at his girlfriend with a smile on his face. Making her smile too.

Damian - I love you. - Damian said whispering in Raven's hearing, the farm smile too.

Raven - I know. - Raven replied bringing his lips close to Damian's; while the other Titans saw and were happy for them.

That was the best Halloween ever; and it would never be forgotten.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween


End file.
